The Boyfriend Who is A Crybaby & The Girlfriend Who is Strong Willed
by Chemical Emotion
Summary: Sometimes love doesn't last forever. Most of the time it's because of cheating or jealousy. But what happens if it was because the spark has vanished, the string of fate was tied to the wrong person, simply you fell out of love? If this happened to you, don't fret. This situation has happened to people before. Here's a story about a couple's end: A love that was never meant to be.


**Here's an old story I found in one of my notebooks that I decided to write. It's based off of 'Crybaby Boyfriend' by Miku & Len. Probably a better story than my other ones, but still not a great one. This story tends to jump to different scenes like the song and switches P.O.V's many times. Go on and enjoy!**

**EDIT: The person who made this picture is is april4luck! Please check her deviantART and Youtube account! :)**

**EDIT: Fixed some rough parts!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid and I'll never will!**

* * *

_'I'm sorry, but this is the end…Please don't cry…'_

* * *

I really liked that movie, but why did it have to be a tragedy? I remember I felt hot tears pricking my eyes like there was no tomorrow as I gazed upon the wide-screen. Ugh, I wish I could have held them back, but who can when they're watching a movie about a girl who can't show who she really is? Obviously I can't! Curse you, 'My True Self'…

Hello imaginary audience that only exists in my mind! My name is Furukawa Miki and I'm an average high school girl! Well, as average as a girl can get with long lava colored hair, matching eyes, and a huge ahoge that's shaped like a 'C'. At that moment, I was on a date with Asakawa Luki. He has soft pink hair and ocean blue eyes. How dreamy! He's one of the most sweetest guys I met and he always puts others first. There is one problem though…

I turned my head towards him, only to see his head hung down so it wouldn't be visible that he was also crying like myself back then.

_Luki, I've been your girlfriend for 6 months and you still do this! _I thought in the past, _what can I do for you when I am also crying? Only to accompany you, I guess. But honestly…_

"A couple crying together…isn't that a strange spectacle? " I softly said to him so I wouldn't bother someone in the movie theater_._

_I really hoped that lightens the mood a bit_. Luckily, it did. He turned toward me, his stare going through my soul. After that moment of silence, I started giggling for no clear reason. He soon follows, chuckling along. People started eyeing at us oddly, but we didn't notice . After all, we were crying and laughing to our heart's content. But if only it stayed like that…

* * *

I gave a sigh and turned the opposite direction Miki was heading. I put my hands in my jean pocket only to find a cold piece of metal. I took it out of my pocket, glancing at the now identified object; The matching silver ring Miki also has. Or had, if she already threw it out.

I kept on replaying the conversation she and I had a few minutes ago in my head.

_"This will hurt your feelings, but I have to tell you now…" _I winced at the words that came up next. Those words hurts as if I swallowed 1,000 needles. I'd rather do that though. Come on Luki! Think of it like you arm wrestled Yuuma and lost! Wait, that doesn't exactly help the situation…

Really, it was nothing…Try to smile. But I told her those words as I pet her head recently. She gave me a fake smile instead and backed away. She placed her hands on her chest and hung her head down as if I was a creeper or worse, _a stranger._

_"…Good bye."_ She whispered and left.

* * *

_{~Flashback~}_

"Luki-koi! Lets go to the haunted house later!" Miki squealed as she kneeled on the pastel yellow couch, waiting for her love's reaction.

"E-ehh!" the pink haired teen whined as he clutched on the orange pillow like his life depended on it, "Miki-koi, you know how I hate those!"

The said girl made a face of realization with a hint of mischief. "Ohh, I see! Luki-koi is scared~!" She teased, grabbing his shoulder and lightly punching his head.

"Miki…" Luki tried to sound menacing, but ended up crying.

_What can I do for you when you're the strong one and I'm the weak? _He wanted to say, but he kept it to himself like always.

Everybody, even himself, admits that he's a crybaby no matter if it was behind his back or straight to his face. In the past, he was bullied and only had his father to lean on when his mother died of breast cancer. How he fell in love with a loud and upbeat girl is a wonder. All they knew was that they were in love. Or at least back then they were.

Luki snuggled in the crook of Miki's neck and showed her a grin filled with happiness, but she couldn't see the hint of depression.

* * *

I walked with her, just the two of us alone on a bridge. I leaned on the railing and peered at the orange sunset with only a few city buildings blocking parts of the almost perfect view.

Just after the painful words she said, we separated. I could hear Miki's footsteps echoing on the steel bridge as she makes a run for the stairs heading downwards. After I couldn't make out the sounds of her feet anymore, I lowered my head and stared at my feet.

_I'm all alone. _That single sentence haunts me, taunting me with an invisible, devious smirk.

I understand why she said that to me though. Because I'm a crybaby. She probably wants a strong boyfriend like Kaito, Gakupo, Ted…Heck, _even Len! _But still…my tears won't stop. It's just like she slipped from my fingertips.

_"I love you."_ She said those words everyday with passion even when we were in the most abstract place ever. Where are those words now? It seems like they're lost forever as if I was searching for a treasure that doesn't exist in a cavern.

A thought came into mind as depression hung over my head. Whenever I cried, she used a mini "spell" to make me happy again...

~"_This is a magic spell dedicated to you, the crybaby.~  
~This is a magic spell to rid away your wet tears.~  
~So please make the same face as myself.~  
~Go on, smile."~_

* * *

After we parted, the two of us won't be able to chat with each other like we did before.

Our feelings vanished in the end.

See you then...

* * *

Our first date was fun. You said I was hogging the ice cream! It's your fault for making me lose my cherry ice-cream when you "accidentally" pushed me! And really, why would I eat up all the ice cream when it was octopus flavor?

* * *

Watching you play Project Diva is entertaining. Come on, you have to admit that you suck at that game though. My favorite part about it was that cute determined look you had on your porcelain face as the song, 'PONPONPON' played.

* * *

Our first fight was super pointless. Arguing on what food is better: Tuna or cherries. I was practically screaming at you. Cherries beats tuna, hands down!

* * *

On my birthday, you told me to wait in Melody Park. After what seemed like a long time, I was about to leave until you came out of nowhere and pounced on my back! Gosh, I thought that was Slenderman or something…

* * *

I remember last summer, I noticed your hair getting longer. I begged you to let me cut it! For about 2 minutes, I was running my hand through your hair…So silky…

…But it was embarrassing when you told me I could feel your hair anytime.

* * *

When the day of the carnival arrived, you dragged me by the wrist to multiple attractions. I was flying through the air!

At least I can cross out 'Flying' off of my bucket list though. But you suddenly stopped and we held hands for the first time. Huh, I guess I should have expected that from you because of your trait to be so blunt...

* * *

During break time at school, when we were just friends, we were hanging out in the courtyard. Things started getting awkward when we confessed to each other. We kept facing the opposite direction until we laughed it out and I became your girlfriend.

* * *

Our first kiss was in a public garden. Noses touching, heart beats accelerates, and rosy blushes on our cheeks made this memory cliché, but romantic. It was also my first kiss, but I didn't tell you that. It's embarrassing!

* * *

Too bad our moment ended quickly when Rinto came out of nowhere and took a picture of us. You were chasing him like crazy! Sadly, we won't experience memories together anymore…

* * *

_I am so sorry/Thank you for everything_

* * *

_'So this is the end to us, right? I'll try not to shed any tears.'_

* * *

**And in the end, Luki and Mikuo get together and had kids!/shot. :DDD If you notice, the story starts out with Miki's thought and ends with Luki's. Also, I made a reference to one of my other fics. Find it first and I'll dedicate my next, next one shot to you! ;) (See my profile if you wonder why I put 'next, next' here) I didn't use Megurine as Luki's last name...Just because. I can't believe I made him all ukeish. I don't own any of the songs I named and Slenderman. Slenderman...*shivers* Thank you for reading everybody!**


End file.
